


Wrong

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Redeption of a broken heart [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his capture, Grant Ward is locked up in a maximum security prison. After many fears, he finally has his first meeting with Dr. Williams, the prison psychologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you know I love Grant Douglas Ward. And as if that were not enough "Iron Sky" and "Letters from the Hell", here is an OS-series dedicated to my favorite specialist. The song in question is Wrong by Depeche Mode, and it gave me a lot of inspiration. Of course, the next will have a song (That's what happens when you think about Fan fic while you are doing a fanmix) and some sort of continuity between them. enjoy

_There’s something wrong with me chemically_

_Something wrong with me inherently_

_The wrong mix in the wrong genes_

_I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means_

_It was the wrong plan_

_In the wrong hands_

_The wrong theory for the wrong man_

_The wrong eyes on the wrong prize_

_The wrong questions with the wrong replies_

### 

__

That room was completely different from what he had imagined. The white walls were designed to relax his nerves, but it made him even more nervous.

 

"Oh son!" Said a guard, "You're a lucky bastard! Dr. Williams is the best, not everyone has the privilege of doing therapy with her. "

 

But Grant Ward didn't want privileges. He wanted to spend every single second of the rest of his miserable life in that cell without windows, with only his bad thoughts to keep him company and avoiding any form of human contact.

 

 

Dr. Amber Williams was also too warm for his liking.

 

 

"What a pleasure Grant, my name is Amber, Amber Williams," she said, handing him a hand that he didn't take.

 

 

"Well" the doctor said, "Now I wish that you could open a little with me, let you go a little bit."

 

 

That woman was not anything special, she wasn't like the beautiful women of his team. She haden't May's power gaze, or the smile that Jemma had whenever she made a new discovery. She was just like so many others. She certainly didn't look like her.

 

 

"I have nothing to say to you, Doc" said Grant.

 

"C'mon Grant, let yourself go" said the doctor, "And call me Amber"

 

"As you wish."

 

"Look, I'm not here to interrogate you," said Amber, "Coulson has entrusted me with this case because he wants " adjust " his best agent. What I want to do with you is a frank and open conversation. That's it. No super-spy secrets, just me and you. "

 

"What do you want to know?" Said Grant.

 

"How are you today?" Said Amber.

 

"I'm a man who ruined his own life , how do you think i feel?" Said Grant.

 

"Define ruined"

 

"I don't know how many people I've killed, I lied and I betrayed my own team. And all for an organization in which I never believed, as in the rest of SHIELD "said Grant.

 

"Tell me about them," the doctor said, "What do you think of them?"

 

"I don't know what to say."

 

"Let's start with Coulson then."

"Agent Coulson is the exact opposite of what I am: loyal, honest and a good man who has literally given everything for the sake of this agency. Not in a million years I could never be like him"said Grant.

 

"Well," said Amber, "We are going very well. Now tell me about agent May. "

 

"Melinda May is the strongest person I know. We have a similar past, but she will always have my respect and my admiration "

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I wish I could live with my demons as she does" said Grant.

 

"What makes you think you have demons?" Asked the doctor.

 

"It's in human nature to feel pain" said Grant, "And I think I've tried it for this life and the next as well."

 

"Garrett and your family, right?" Asked the doctor.

 

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Grant.

 

"Don't worry, we will have many sessions to cross the topic" the doctor said, "We can continue with the team then."

 

"Simmons and Fitz are the bravest people I know, especially Fitz." Grant said, "They will do the right thing and no matter how much they're scared to death, thay will always be able to save the situation."

 

"I heard that you have thrown them in the ocean" Amber said, "Why?"

 

"Because Garrett would have done much worse," said Grant, "I thought the Med Pod was designed to float in these situations, but I was wrong."

 

"If you want to know, your friend is recovering" Amber said with a smile, "He also asked for you, for all I know"

 

Grant you just nod.

 

 

"Well, let's continue with agent Tripplett" the doctor said.

 

"I don't know him very well," Grant said, "But I think he is a good person"

 

"There remains only agent Skye" Amber said.

 

 

Just hear the mention of her name, Grant's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't seen her for more than three months now. He is imagined her while she pummeled the punching bag in a vain attempt to appease her anger. Coulson had told him that she was fine, and that was enough.

 

Maybe, with a little of time, she would be able to forget him and move on.

"Grant, are you okay?" asked the doctor.

 

"Yes, I'm fine," he said.

 

"Let me guess, you don't want to talk about her."

 

"No" said Grant.

 

"Proceed"

 

"Skye is the only person I know who is able to illuminate the room with a smile. She is kind, nice, a little troublemaker sometimes. She too good for someone like me. "

 

"Do you love her?" Asked Amber.

 

"Yes, I think I've never loved anyone like her. She is my only weakness"

 

"Do you really believe that love is a weakness?" Amber asked incredulously "Who has been to make you believe a stupid thing like that?".

 

 

Grant didn't want to answer to that question.

 

 

"Completes the work and just follow my orders. Don't stick too close to the girl, She is just a variable of our plan. And the soldiers like you have no weaknesses, son "

 

Garrett's words seem a distant memory now. But no distant memory could be so vivid.

 

 

"A person I shouldn't have followed" said Grant.

 

"Do you regret of having betrayed her?" asked Amber.

 

"Yes" said Grant, "I lost her, forever"

 

"You couldn't know" Amber said with a smile, "The ways of love are endless"

 

"I must have lost the plot a long time ago" said Grant.

 

"Ok Grant," the doctor said "For what I understand today, you're just a lost little boy who was taken by the wrong person at the wrong time. You're not a robot, much less a soldier or a weapon. You're just a person who has been taught the wrong way to live and that was taken off the power to decide"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"More than sure" said Amber "I see a lot of potential in you. It's up to you know make the most of. Unfortunately now I have to go, but we'll see you next week at the same time. And to this day I want you to answer a very important question: Who is really Grant Ward? "

 

It was the same question Coulson had done to him.

 

As he returned to his cell, he thought that he would never find an answer to that question. He was nothing but a lost little boy who had chosen the wrong side to line up with.

 

 


End file.
